List of Dune characters
This is a list of the characters who appear in the novels of the fictional [[Dune (franchise)|''Dune'' universe]], created by Frank Herbert and later expanded by Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson. This article provides links to many of the main characters in the Dune universe. They are grouped by primary allegiances. In some cases these allegiances change or reveal themselves to be different throughout the novels. House Atreides * Vorian Atreides, the founder of the house; son of the Titan Agamemnon * Estes Atreides, son of Vorian, twin of Kagin * Kagin Atreides, son of Vorian, twin of Estes * Miklos Atreides, father of Kean Atreides. * Kean Atreides, father of Paulus, son of Miklos * Paulus Atreides, father of Leto I * Lady Helena Richese-Atreides, mother of Leto I * Duke Leto Atreides I, head of House Atreides * Victor Atreides, son of Duke Leto and Kailea Vernius of Ix * Lady Jessica, Bene Gesserit and concubine of the Duke; mother of Paul and Alia * Paul Atreides, the Duke's son * Alia Atreides, Paul's younger sister * Leto, first son of Paul and Chani; died as a toddler * Leto Atreides II, Paul's son and twin brother of Ghanima * Ghanima Atreides, Paul's daughter and twin sister of Leto II * Moneo Atreides, result of the God Emperor's breeding program; father of Siona Atreides * Siona Atreides, result of the God Emperor's breeding program * Thufir Hawat, Mentat and Master of Assassins to House Atreides * Gurney Halleck, staunchly loyal troubadour warrior of the Atreides * Duncan Idaho, Sword Master for House Atreides * Dr. Wellington Yueh, Suk doctor for the Atreides * Mattai House Harkonnen * Xavier Harkonnen, military leader during the Butlerian Jihad * Abulurd Harkonnen, grandson of Xavier * Dmitri Harkonnen, father of Vladimir and Abulurd II * Baron Vladimir Harkonnen, head of House Harkonnen * Piter De Vries, twisted Mentat * Count Abulurd Harkonnen II, half-brother of the Baron; father of Glossu and Feyd * Feyd-Rautha Rabban, nephew and heir of the Baron * Glossu 'Beast' Rabban, older nephew of the Baron * Captain Kryubi, head of the Harkonnen House Guard * Kalo Whylls, Ambassador * Iakin Nefud, Guard Captain * Umman Kudu, Former Guard Captain Imperial House Corrino * Faykan Corrino, founder of the Padishah Empire * Elrood Corrino IX, 80th Padishah Emperor of the Known Universe; father of Shaddam IV * Shaddam Corrino IV, 81st Padishah Emperor of the Known Universe; last Corrino Emperor * Anirul, Bene Gesserit wife of Shaddam IV * Princess Irulan, firstborn eldest daughter of Shaddam IV and Lady Anirul * Princess Wensicia, third daughter of Shaddam IV and Lady Anirul * Farad'n Corrino, son of Princess Wensicia and grandson of Shaddam IV * Pardot Kynes, first Imperial Planetologist on Arrakis * Count Hasimir Fenring, Imperial Spice Minister; Emperor Shaddam's closest friend and advisor * Zum Garon, Imperial Sardaukar Supreme Bashar * Torynn, Sardaukar Levenbrech * Cando Garon, Sardaukar Commander; the son of Zum Garon * Aramsham, Sardaukar Captain House Moritani (Grumman) * Viscount Hundro Moritani * Lupino Ord, Ambassador of Grumman * Hiih Resser, Swordmaster of Ginaz serving House Moritani * Trin Kronos Bene Gesserit *Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohiam, the Emperor's Truthsayer and mentor of Lady Jessica. *Lady Margot Fenring, wife of Count Hasimir Fenring *Darwi Odrade *Alma Mavis Taraza *Bellonda *Tamalane *Harishka *Schwangyu *Sheeana *Miles Teg *Wanna, wife of Dr. Wellington Yueh, Suk doctor Bene Tleilax *Master Hidar Fen Ajidica *Master Bijaz *Master Scytale *Master Tylwyth Waff *Master Zaaf, Tleilaxu representative *Elder Burah of the Lost Tleilaxu *Uxtal of the Lost Tleilaxu *Zoal, Face Dancer *Khrone, Enhanced Face Dancer *Duro Nunepi, Tleilaxu Ambassador to Leto II *Wose, Tleilaxu Envoy *Ledden Pook, Tleilaxu Envoy House Richese *Count Ilban Richese, head of House Richese *Lady Edwina Richese, daughter of Elrood IX *Lady Helena Richese-Atreides, married to Paulus Atreides, mother of Leto I *Premier Ein Calimar *Haloa Rund, Mentat inventor *Talis Balt, inventor *Tenu Chobyn, inventor of the No-field House Vernius and Ix *Earl Dominic Vernius, head of House Vernius *Lady Shando Balut-Vernius, wife of Earl Vernius *Prince Rhombur Vernius, eldest son of Dominic and Shando; cyborg ruler of Ix *Lady Kailea Vernius, daughter of Dominic and Shando; Rhombur's sister *Cammar Pilru, Ambassador of Ix *C'tair Pilru, son of Cammar; twin of D'murr *D'murr Pilru, son of Cammar; twin of C'tair; Navigator for the Spacing Guild *Malky *Hwi Noree *Tessia, Bene Gesserit, wife of Rhombur Vernius House Taligari *Tyros Reffa, son of Elrood Corrino IX Spacing Guild *Norma Cenva, inventor of foldspace technology; first Guild Navigator *Aurelius Venport, founder of VenKee enterprises, the ancestor of the Guild *Adrien Venport, son of Aurelius Venport and Norma Cenva *D'murr Pilru, Guild Navigator, twin brother of C'tair Pilru of Ix *Edric, Navigator in the events of Dune Messiah *Edrik, Navigator in the events of Hunters of Dune and Sandworms of Dune Honored Matres *Dama *Hellica *Logno *Murbella Fremen * Selim Wormrider, leader of Zensunni outlaws on Arrakis, first wormrider * Naib Ishmael, leader of the Zensunni Free-Men, successor to the legend of Selim * El'him Wormrider, Son of Selim Wormrider * Chani, daughter of Liet-Kynes and Faroula; Paul's Fremen concubine * Shadout Mapes, housekeeper for the royal family of Arrakis * Stilgar, Fremen Naib, friend to Liet-Kynes * Reverend Mother Ramallo, Fremen Reverend Mother * Jamis, killed by Paul in tahaddi al-burhan * Harah, wife of Jamis, the servant to Paul; later wife of Stilgar * Otheym, Fedaykin Commando * Lichna, daughter of Otheym * Korba, Fedaykin * Liet-Kynes, the son of Pardot Kynes, and the Imperial Planetologist on Arrakis * Heinar, Naib of Red Wall Sietch * Faroula, daughter of Heinar, wife of Warrick and then Liet-Kynes * Warrick, best friend of Liet-Kynes, killed in the spice agony * Liet-chih, son of Warrick and Faroula * Farok * Geoff, killed by Jamis in tahaddi al-burhan * Kaleff, natural son of Geoff * Orlop, natural son of Jamis * Chatt the Leaper, captain of the Fedaykin, leader of the death commandos who guarded Muad'Dib * Shishakli, a squad leader of the Fedaykin * Tharthar, one of Stilgar's wives. * Shoab, Tharthar's brother * Turok, died in a harkonnen raid (His crysknife was entrusted to Duncan Idaho after he died) Sorceresses of Rossak * Zufa Cenva, mother of Norma * Ticia Cenva, sister of Norma, daughter of Iblis Ginjo Ginaz * Friedre Ginaz * Zon Noret, Ginaz mercenary famous at his time * Jool-Noret, legendary Ginaz mercenary, son of Zon Noret * Istian Goss, received spirit of Noret * Nar Trig * Jammo Reed * Jeh-Wu * Mord Cour * Rivvy Dinari * Whitmore Bludd Butlers * Manion Butler Sr., father of Serena * Livia Butler, wife of Manion Sr. and mother of Serena; abbess of the City of Interspection * Serena Butler, Priestess of the Jihad * Manion Butler, Manion the Innocent, martyred infant of Serena * Octa Butler, wife of Xavier Harkonnen * Wandra Butler, daughter of Xavier Harkonnen * Quentin Butler, husband of Wandra * Faykan Butler, founder of Imperial House Corrino; renamed to Faykan Corrino * Abulurd Butler, brother of Faykan; became Abulurd Harkonnen * Rikov Butler, governor of Parmentier and primero of the Jihad; father of Rayna * Rayna Butler, founder of the Cult of Serena Titans and Neo-Cymeks Titans: * Agamemnon * Ajax * Barbarossa * Dante * Hecate * Juno * Tlaloc * Xerxes * Alexander * Tamerlane Neo-Cymeks: * Beowulf * Quentin Butler Thinking Machines * Omnius, the Evermind; leader of the machines * Erasmus, independent robot * Seurat, co-pilot to Vorian Atreides * Chirox, reprogrammed by humans, used as a trainer on Ginaz * Gilbertus Albans, adopted human-son of Erasmus; founder of the Order of Mentats Miscellaneous * Iblis Ginjo, human trustee and later Grand Patriarch of the Holy Jihad * Yorek Thurr, head of the Jipol * Tio Holtzman * Lord Niko Bludd * Pen Barlowe, smuggler * Esmar Tuek, smuggler See also *''Dune'' *The Bene Gesserit *The Bene Tleilax *The Spacing Guild Category:Dune characters Dune cs:Seznam postav Duny de:Figuren der Dune-Zyklen fr:Personnages de Dune pl:Postacie z cyklu Diuna